Iruini
Iruini is the Toa Hagah of Air previously assigned to Makuta Teridax and formerly one of the six Rahaga. Biography Early Life Iruini was an active Toa for a lengthy period of time, operating as a member of another Toa team. When the Brotherhood of Makuta decided that Makuta Teridax needed Toa bodyguards, Iruini was selected as representative Toa of Air. He was endowed with metallic armor to indicate his status as an elite Toa and his former teammates presented him with his Kanohi Kualsi as a badge of honor. Toa Hagah Iruini's new Toa team performed this task well and protected Teridax from things like Rahi intrusions. During one mission with Norik, they encountered a number of Frostelus, although bested the creatures by combining their spear powers to make a lava cyclone. However, Iruini eventually quit the team, believing they wasted time on large threats and not enough time on ever-present dangers. The group's victories caused them to be overconfident, especially their leader, Norik. They later found out that the Brotherhood was harming the Matoran they had sworn to protect. The Toa Hagah raided the Brotherhood's armies of Exo-Toa, Visorak, and Fohrok and stole the Kanohi Avohkii which had previously been stolen by Makuta Kojol during a raid on the Isle of Artakha. The team's overconfidence lead to four of the Hagah being tracked down by Roodaka and mutated into Rahaga. Iruini later temporarily allied himself with Toa Norik, managing to severely weaken Teridax and save their mutated friends. The rescue of their friends came at a great price, however, as Iruini and Norik were also mutated into Rahaga in the process by Roodaka's mutation Rhotuka. Rahaga Iruini was ashamed of his transformation into a Rahaga, but eventually numbed to his appearance. Iruini and his comrades captured Rahi using their staffs and Rhotuka. Iruini with the other Rahaga came to Metru Nui in an attempt to stop the Visorak there, as the Rahaga had been trying to help the victims of the horde. Unlike the other Rahaga, Iruini did not believe in Keetongu, and felt that the Rahi was just a myth, and he therefore put no faith in curing victims of Visorak's venom this way. The Rahaga remained hidden in the Island City of Metru Nui and witnessed the defeat of Teridax by the Toa Metru, the departure of the young Toa to find a safe refuge for the Matoran and the arrival of the Visorak in Metru Nui. When the Toa Metru were captured by the horde, mutated by their venom into the Toa Hordika, and dropped to fall to their deaths, the six Rahaga rescued the Toa and taught them about their new abilities, and the consequences of the venom. Despite the warning that if not cured soon, the mutation would be permanent, the Toa chose to save the Matoran before themselves. Iruini helped Matau scavenge for Airship pieces and revealed to him that the Rahaga had once been Toa and his disbelief in the existence of Keetongu. When they were searching in a tower occupied by Visorak, the Rahi came in and attacked the two, resulting in a battle in which the other Rahaga and Toa also took part. The battle ended in victory for the Toa and Rahaga and their taking the tower which was charged with elemental energy to prevent the entrance of Visorak. Later, though he still did not believe in the Rahi, Iruini assisted in the translation of ancient texts referring to Keetongu in the Great Temple. That night, Iruini and all the other Rahaga sans Norik were captured by Vakama, who had succumbed to hisHordika side, and joined Roodaka and Sidorak. The Rahaga were taken to Sidorak and hung from a pole from the Coliseum. They were freed by Norik during the Battle of Metru Nui and proceeded to aid the Toa in their battle. Eventually, when a redeemed Vakama ordered the Visorak to desert, the battle was won, despite Teridax being accidentally freed as part of Roodaka's plan. Roodaka also escaped as Teridax teleported her away. Iruini also dropped his skepticism of Keetongu at the end of the battle, as the great Rahi transformed the Toa Hordika back into the Toa Metru, having been finally discovered by the five Toa Hordika and Norik before the battle. After the Toa Metru left for the Isle of Mata Nui with the Matoran Spheres, Iruini assisted the other Rahaga and Turaga Dume in rebuilding the great city. One time during the many years there, the Rahaga, Keetongu, and Turaga Dume fought off a band of Visorak which attempted to attack the city. Iruini traveled with the other five Rahaga and Keetongu, helping other islands that fell to the Visorak, but they still used Metru Nui as their base. They were present to welcome the Matoran back to Metru Nui after a millennium away from the city. Later, the Rahaga went to aid the Isle of Xia, which was being ravaged by the ongoing battle of two monstrous Rahi, even though Xia was the homeland of their archenemy Roodaka. They arrived to find Roodaka in the custody of their allies, the Toa Nuva, and the Nuva forced her to turn the Rahaga back into the Toa Hagah. Hunt for Teridax After they were transformed back into Toa Hagah, the Toa aided Xia by battling the Rahi which were destroying the island. Iruini later made sure that the Kanohi Dragon did not fall victim to [[The Mountain|''"The Mountain"]] after the other Hagah had subdued the creature as well as a Tahtorak. Upon hearing Gaaki's Henumi prediction of a coming threat, Iruini was slightly annoyed by its' vagueness. After Kualus sent a Smoke Hawk to check about what she had said, Iruini climbed up to a spire and saw hundreds of ships approaching. Iruini rashly ignored Norik's warning and used his Kualsi to teleport to one of the ships and wound up facing [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]], surrounded by Dark Hunters. After ''"The Shadowed One" revealed he was there to destroy the rest of the island, Iruini raised his weapon only to have the Dark Hunters raise theirs in response. Iruini was saved by the timely arrival of Toa Helryx, who threatened the entire armada with a massive tidal wave. She had the other Toa Hagah teleported to the ship, and, after making clear to "The Shadowed One" that Xia was not to be destroyed, introduced herself to the Toa as the leader of the Order of Mata Nui. She informed them they had been recruited into their war against the Brotherhood, to which they protested to some extent. After revealing they were to track down Teridax with Zaktan as their guide, the Toa Hagah reluctantly agreed as Gaaki chillingly prophesied that one of their party would not return from the journey. He and the other Toa then teleported to Metru Nui where Norik told the Toa Mahri that they had to destroy the Coliseum. The Toa Mahri, not understanding why, fought the Toa Hagah, and Iruini was attacked by Hewkii, though his skills proved superior to those of the Toa of Stone. The fight ended when Kualus used his Begasu to summon a giant Rahi, and Iruini combined his powers with Kongu, Norik, and Jaller to stop the beast. The Toa Hagah explained the reason for their needing to travel under the Coliseum and the two Toa teams united in the endeavor. After that, he and Kongu watched Zaktan until the rest of the Toa could make a tunnel under the Coliseum. He then went in the tunnel with the rest of the Toa Hagah. As they walked through the tunnel, the group came across a inscription on the wall in a dialect which none of them could make sense of. Pouks suddenly mentioned the fact that their mission had been going surprisingly well, and as if that prompted it, the Hagah were magnetically attached to the walls, while molten Protodermis surged down to destroy them. Part of the tunnel was pulled out by Makuta Miserix, who used his teleportation powers, and the Hagah and Zaktan were quickly moved away from the Protodermis. After a brief discussion on how both the Hagah and Miserix had come there hunting down Teridax, Miserix headed further into the tunnel. The Hagah continued, and they finally ended up in a room filled with machinery, and two corpses. They inspected the bodies and Miserix, scratching off a piece of the armor, noted to that it was not made of Protodermis. A portal suddenly erupted out of the air, which Brutaka, Keetongu, Helryx, and Axonn emerged from. After a quick conversation, Teridax interrupted and killed Zaktan, destroying his tank with a sonic hum, and shattered Brutaka's Olmak with a bolt of Lightning. Miserix fired at the machinery in the room, but was dealt with by Teridax, who turned him into a picture by means of a powerful illusion. Norik boldly proclaimed that they would fight Teridax, but the Hagah's minds were tampered with by a wave of mental energy. Placed in a mental illusion that Teridax had been defeated, the six Toa Hagah then left the room. Teridax's Reign Emerging from the underground, Iruini and the other Hagah took to patrolling the city, convinced that everything was fine within the universe. Tren Krom, utilizing Lewa's body, later freed them from this illusion. Iruini then joined the resistance, along with his fellow Toa. Iruini and the surviving residents of the Matoran Universe later migrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna when the Great Spirit Robot was rendered uninhabitable. Spherus Magna Gaaki, acting on behalf of Kopaka, gathered Iruini and the other Toa Hagah to help the Toa Mahri, who were under the influence of a strange creature and serving the Skakdi. Abilities & Traits As a Toa of Air, Iruini can create, control, and absorb air. This also gives him the ability to control air pressure, create twisters, and summon wind storms. These abilities were lost when he was turned into a Rahaga, but he has since regained his powers. Iruini, as a Toa, believed that the team needed to spend more time on smaller dangers, such as Rahi invasions; the rest of the team did not share this view, and the differences of opinion lead to him quitting the team. His concern for his allies caused him to join forces with Norik again to save them. Upon becoming a Rahaga, Iruini quickly resigned himself to the mutation, and did not accept that Keetongu had the power to cure him. However, he was overjoyed to become a Toa again, adopting an adventurous attitude. Iruini's Rhotuka manifests itself as a healing factor, spinners that can heal wounds through touch. While a Rahaga, his snag spinner could tangle the legs of creatures, cutting off their escape. Mask & Tools Toa Hagah Iruini carries the Cyclone Spear and a Rhotuka Launching Shield, which can launch healing spinners. He wears a Kanohi Kualsi, Great Mask of Quick-Travel. As a Rahaga, Iruini possessed a natural Rhotuka Launcher and carried a staff that could be used to hypnotize Rahi. Appearances *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''The Dweller Report'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (As a Commentator) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Toa Hagah Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Kualsi Wearers Category:Koji